Protection
by Jedi-Olympian
Summary: The nobility of Alderaan changed often, so it makes sense for some of the Great Houses to try and gain power. That backfires on House Thul as House Serrus is the one who manages to get close to the beloved princess. /requested\ Leia/OC
1. Prologue

Running through the stunning grounds of the estate of House Organa was the young adopted princess. Her long brown hair flowed as she hurried through the halls, gravely disappointing her aunts as she disappeared from their watchful view in order to avoid their lessons, or rather lectures, on proper etiquette. Princess Leia obviously did not care. She refused to be molded into a perfect little princess whose only purpose is to find a suitable husband.

The other houses on Alderaan already had suiters even though Leia is ten. Some of the options are men already, rather disgusting. Others are more plausible, around Leia's actual age. And there is one who is six years younger. Regardless, the prospect of marriage doesn't even appeal to her. The worst part was that at least three of the suiters hailed from House Thul, possibly the last noble house anyone in House Organa would ever want on the Alderaanian throne.

Leia skidded to a halt as she heard voices from up ahead, ducking behind a large column. If her father saw her skipping her lessons, she would be in trouble. Not huge trouble, but Leia despised seeing the look of disappointment on Bail Organa's face.

Even after she had run away from the estate for a week and had the best time of her life, Bail's expression, the mixture of relief, worry, and sadness, managed to haunt her.

Bail escorted a woman about his age through the hall, passing Leia's hiding spot. From the looks of her attire, she was a noble from House Serrus. They weren't as well connected as some of the great houses, but they offered many great warriors.

The princess crept to the other side of the column and looked at the group as they continued through the building. Trailing behind the two adults was a young boy, possibly a few years older than Leia. He gazed around the hall, gazing at the relics that stood on pedestals. Leia had never been to House Serrus's estate, but she assumed by his expression they didn't hold many wonders. Maybe House Serrus was once overrun by Killiks like House Syresh had been so they lost many family heirlooms?

Perhaps by chance or fate, the boy glanced in the direction he had come from, spotting Leia before she ducked back behind the column. The young noble stopped in his tracks and slowly backed away from his mother and the Viceroy. They didn't notice, turning a corner as he quietly found the column in which the princess was hiding behind.

The boy went around the side of the column, effectively scaring the young girl. She didn't make a noise, but she did jump briefly, not expecting to see anyone. "Why are you hiding?" he asked, extremely curious.

Leia stood indignantly. "Who says I'm hiding?" she counters.

"Well, I'm sure you're not behind a column for the kicks," the boy quipped with a small smirk. He folded his arms as she narrowed her eyes.

"So, what if I am?" she inquired, not willing to give a straight answer. Her stubbornness will come in handy when she takes her father's place in the Senate.

The boy shook his head, amused. "What's your name?" He recognized a natural born politician since they're easy to spot, so he changed the subject.

"Leia." The simplest name uttered could bring forth the most unexpected actions.

His eyes grew wide with the revelation. Bowing deeply, he said, "Your Highness, I apologize for rudeness."

Leia resisted the urge to snort and executed the proper display of manners. "Your apology is accepted. And what is your name?"

The boy stood tall and proud, his short dark curls bouncing slightly. "I'm Asger of House Serrus. It's an honor to meet you, Princess."

His playful tone and bright eyes left the moment he discovered her name, something Leia always hated. Whenever people discover her identity, they treat her differently. They treat her with automatic respect even though she's done nothing to deserve it. They treat her like she's fragile, like she can't be strong. They treat her like a royal, thus she'll have no true friends, simply those who are allies.

But it is good to make allies young. "It's a pleasure, Asger." Leia nodded lightly with her words. "Would you like a tour?"

"That would be wonderful."

As she showed Asger around the estate like a proper host, she tended to stare. Leia, at the behest of her aunts, had never been allowed to be alone with a boy before. They always drilled into her the importance of keeping certain company. She should never be alone with a boy, only girls. Leia never fully understood why. In her eyes, many young girls in the noble houses were too stoic and not fun enough. She loved to run through the halls, go flying on speeders, and learning to fight. Other girls her age enjoyed reading and playing music. That's what they had been taught to like, but Leia always had leeway with Bail and Breha.

Bail always seemed to understand Leia's desire for adventure. He always told her little tidbits about her real parents, but not their identities. Leia didn't mind, Bail and Breha were the only parents she had ever known, except for a feeling in the back of her mind, though she usually pushed it away.

"Leia!" someone called, the voice echoing through the empty halls.

The princess froze in her place. "Stang!" Leia cursed under her breath before running away, leaving Asger stranded in the middle of the hall. She ducked into one of the many secret passageways closest to her.

"What in the blazes?" Asger muttered as Leia all but vanished before his eyes. She had a lot of practice disappearing in a hurry.

An older woman rounded the corner, walking briskly, and spotting Asger alone. "You, have you seen the princess?" she questioned sternly, piercing him with her deep eyes.

Asger stood up straight, quickly thought up his response, looked her in the eyes, and lied, "No, my apologies; however, I am searching for my mother, Duchess Anselma. I got separated from her and the Viceroy during the tour of this lovely estate. If you could be so kind as to help, that would be deeply appreciated."

His words and tone were respectful like he had been taught. Asger never enjoyed formalities, but he is in the house of another noble family, the royal family. If Asger was anything, it wasn't foolish. He recognized the like-mind in the young princess. Asger wouldn't rat her out for wanting a little enjoyment away from noble duties.

Since Asger neglected rudeness, the woman was obligated as a host to aid the boy, despite her need to find the location of Leia. The other aunts were looking as well, so she could take the time to find Bail.

"Of course," the woman answered, nodding her head respectfully. Asger followed a step behind, glancing back at where Leia had left, secretly hoping he'd see her again.

It took barely any time at all to find the Viceroy and the Duchess as they were searching for the young boy. His mother was incredibly relieved to find him, although skeptical of the stern, angry looking woman escorting him.

"Asger, are you all right? Where have you been?" Duches Anselma asked her son, pulling him away from the stranger and closer to her.

"I'm alright, Mother. I got lost is all," Asger answered vaguely.

Bail Organa chuckled a little, knowing he wasn't being honest. And the woman escorting him is one of Leia's many aunts. She wouldn't be out and about for just any reason. "Oh, haven't we all?" he inquired rhetorically. "The halls are easy to get lost in. Distractions, even more common. Now come along, let us finish the tour."


	2. Chapter 1

The war was long and hard. It wasn't a full out war just yet, but the rebellion was gaining allies, gaining ground, winning battles. Sometimes after a hard hit, Senator Bail Organa wasn't quite sure it was worth it. Then he'd look at the face of his adopted daughter when he checked in on her at night, when she sat across from him at dinner, when she stands next to him in a boring Senate meeting.

Princess Leia's very being inspired hope, not just in him but in others. She was a born leader, Bail recognized that. She helped him indirectly whenever the fight got too hard or it seemed hopeless. She was everything he had always wanted to be. She's strong-willed, tenacious, and confident.

Her mother, her real mother, was a genius. She was once the very epitome of her title. Queen Amidala was royalty, not by blood, but a queen elected and loved by the people she served. As Senator Amidala, she worked hard to better the lives of not simply the people of Naboo, but also the people of the whole galaxy. Her name could be heard in the furthest reaches of the Galactic Republic. She understood her worth. That made her more powerful than most could wish for. Even normal Padmé Naberrie couldn't sit around and do nothing while others suffered.

Leia's father commanded respect. General Skywalker was a hero to the people of the Republic. He was the best pilot in the galaxy. Jedi Knight Skywalker saved countless lives on countless worlds, even lives he couldn't care less about on planets he absolutely despised. Anakin, the boy who was once a slave, rose above destruction and despair to achieve many great things. He made mistakes in the end, but the mistakes aren't the only thing that define someone.

Leia is bold and strong, just like her parents. Bail will always appreciate that; however, he also worried deeply for her safety. While incredibly intelligent and a quick-thinker, sometimes her decisions were reckless and not remotely fullproof. She needed help, no matter how much she thinks she can do everything on her own.

The only help Bail could think of was a bodyguard. Not a major change. Leia is used to servants, so a bodyguard wouldn't be too different.

Viceroy Bail Organa sat at his desk and typed up a letter on his datapad, detailing the criteria of the position. While committed to peace, even Alderaan had its fair share of fighters. Skilled fighters from across Alderaan would be tested against each other. Members of the security organization could also apply. The main requirement though was the warrior must be around Leia's age, within a few years. Bail would never intentionally make things too uncomfortable for his daughter. She needed a friend just as much as protection.

Once Bail finished reviewing and revising the letter, he sent it out across the planet. Each head of the Great Houses of Alderaan received the letter of request. House Ulgo was especially pleased considering their history of military prowess. The leaders of House Thul believed this could finally be their chance to potentially gain more power.

Deep within House Serrus was the young Asger. Even though he was set to inherit the title of Duke from his parents, that never stopped him from training to protect himself. As he read the letter, the face of ten-year-old Leia flashed through his memory. Asger had seen her a few times since, but never long enough to make conversation.

His jaw set and an eyebrow raised. To be the bodyguard of the princess would be a means to travel, to go on adventures, and to potentially make a difference in the world, everything Asger aspired to do. Spending time with a beautiful princess would be a small plus. With his mind made up, Asger set out to perfect his skills.

On the Serrus Estate was a gym almost exclusively Asger's. While Serrus did employ security, not many were in the room at any given time, if at all. Training weapons littered the racks. The blasters, Asger's forté, were well used, with the paint chipping off the grips. But if Asger was going to win the favor of Senator Organa, he would have to do well in hand-to-hand combat as well.

Asger gripped two plastic batons in his hands and went to one of the training dummies. He practiced combination after combination that he had been learning since he was fourteen. Batons, staffs, and blades made their way into his training sessions when he was younger, but blaster bolts always seemed to hit their mark in Asger's hands. He was also particularly skilled with a baton. Asger could hold his own with a staff, but it was awkwardly long for his taste. The opposite for knives, they were too short.

The next few days carried on in much the same fashion. Bail watched over Leia with worry clouding his thoughts. Tensions continued to rise between the Empire and the Rebellion. Asger trained harder than he had before with the security personnel, taking them by surprise.

Everyone was getting ready in some manner for the war.

Finally, on Zhellday the following week, it was time for the competition. Asger arrived at the Royal Palace of Alderaan, along with roughly twenty or so others, vying for the position of bodyguard.

Asger looked around at his opponents. Some were taller, others bigger. There were two women who seemed like they would happily string everyone up. Asger guessed at least one of them was from Ulgo.

Bail welcomed the candidates for his daughter's protection detail. He went over the rules and regulations as well as thanked them for attending. Bail appreciated the selective turnout. No one violated the restrictions he had set, at least not that he could tell from the naked eye. And he recognized a few of the nobles who showed.

A man from Antilles. A woman from Ulgo. Two men from Thul. A man and woman from Girard. A man from Serrus. One from Teral, one from Syrush, and one from Baliss. The remaining ten men were unknown to Bail, most likely from other parts of the planet, not members of the noble houses, or members of the security organization. Bail was definitely ready to get it over with.

Everyone stood idly by waiting for Bail to dismiss them. First was the shooting portion. These days it was highly uncommon for anyone to not know how to shoot a blaster, so most of the contestants were fairly confident in their abilities.

Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 2

Turns out, not all were good with blasters. Everyone could at least hit the targets laid out in front of them, but only half could hit the bullseyes. So that put Thul, Ulgo, Serrus, Antilles, and five of the commoners in the lead. It's not like Teral, Syrush, or Panteer were really holding their breath though as they did not care as much as the others to be chosen as a bodyguard. The heads of those three houses simply wanted a higher standing in the planetary politics.

Next on Bail Organa's checklist was fighting proficiency. Granted, it was also the last thing on his nonexistent list, other than the unspoken attitude of the contestants. His advisors constantly pointed out the behavior of the men from Thul, it was verging on disrespectful and crude. But the man and woman from Girard were incredibly polite, as they have always been known to be.

Neither were exactly deal-breakers as Bail knew Leia could handle disrespect and put them in their place, yet he also didn't want to choose someone she would only bicker with. And of course, Leia would argue with both Thul and Girard. They wouldn't do.

As Bail watched them all spar with staffs, he payed particular attention to the young man from Serrus. While not the best with a staff, he noticed, Bail did recognize a certain stubbornness in his steely expression. Serrus isn't known for being power hungry. Bail shook the thought from his head. House Serrus simply isn't power hungry, so why is young Asger so determined to win? Alas, the advisors had nothing good nor bad to say about the man who preferred the background.

Asger struggled with the staff portion of combat, but he was incredibly relieved to see batons among the racks of practice weapons. That he could excel at. And he did, knocking all opponents to the ground, some with more bruises than others.

It amused Bail to see the shocked expressions of the men from Thul, having first hand experience of being one of the few people to ever surprise members of House Thul. Bail's mind was made up. He'd chosen someone who Leia had at least met before. Now to convince his advisors.

Bail dismissed the contestants to the dining hall for a complimentary lunch while he spoke to his five advisors. The head of security on the planet, Cyrus Celchu, was the first Organa turned to when it came to combat necessities.

"Who do recommend, Celchu?" Bail inquired.

Celchu gazed earnestly at the departing contestants. "The man from House Antilles seems capable, sir," he stated.

A scoff erupted from the advisor from Baliss, a loud mouth, but still reliable for honest opinions. "He was too much of a pushover," she explained. "If you're going for that, then choose the girl from Girard. If you want someone who won't lay down their weapons when things get heated, I say choose one of the men from Thul or the woman from Ulgo. They won't disappoint with protecting Princess Leia."

The advisor from Teral rolled his eyes. "Have you met the princess?" he asked mockingly. "She'd tear them apart like a nexu in the wild. No, she needs someone who is intellectually her equal. While I want to be biased and recommend the member from my own house, Serrus is the clear choice. He's the closest in age to the princess, and you saw the banter between him and the boy from Panteer, old friends, no doubt. Senator Organa, you said you wanted more than just a bodyguard for the princess. The boy from Serrus would obviously provide her with witty conversations and necessary protection."

Baliss was exasperated and placed her hands on her hips. "You have got to be kidding me," she uttered. "Serrus? House Serrus? Since when do they participate in power plays? Something has to be wrong."

That was the time the advisor from Alde decided to speak. "Power plays?" he repeated. "You're one to talk about power plays, _Baliss_. When hasn't your house tried to get on the good sides of the larger houses? If anything, Serrus deserves to try and gain power because all they've ever done is put out excellent warriors and asked for nothing in return. Teral is right, Serrus should have a chance."

Organa approved of where this was going. Two people for Serrus. He turned to his last advisor, an unassuming woman from House Rist. "What do you think?" Bail asked her.

Rist stared off into space, thinking of all who participated. Bail secretly worried she'd side with Baliss as both houses tended to favor House Ulgo. "I'll admit, the boy from Serrus has promise," she said. "However, I think the woman from Ulgo would be best."

The senator looked back at Celchu. "Would you like to change your stance from Antilles?" Organa offered.

"You haven't voiced your preference yet, Viceroy," Celchu pointed out. "Our opinions don't matter if they're not what you would choose."

Bail grinned. "What is the purpose of advisors if I'm just going to override your decisions?" he inquired.

"This is still a monarchy, sir," Celchu answered. "But if you're still reluctant to choose, I think Serrus is befitting. At least with him we don't have to worry about secret dastardly motives."

The viceroy nodded. "Serrus it is then."

"You were going to choose the boy the whole time, weren't you?" Alde asked, amused at Bail's content expression. "You just wanted to see if most of us would agree with you."

Organa clapped his hand on the House Alde member's shoulder. "Oh, Alde, always so observant. You are all dismissed. Have a nice day." The five advisors bowed to their Viceroy before departing his company. "Celchu, wait a moment."

The head of security adhered to Bail's wish and waited for the other advisors to leave before speaking. "Yes, sir?" he asked.

Viceroy Organa made eye contact with his most trusted advisor. "I'd be grateful if you would fetch the Serrus boy for me and escort him to my office." Celchu nodded and was about to leave, but Bail thought of something else. "Oh, and have your staff watch over the others while they continue to eat. I would hate to have any of the decor broken or stolen."

The unsurprised yet still slightly worried eyes of Bail looked deeply into Cyrus's blue ones. Celchu understood perfectly. The younger members of the noble houses tended to be less aware of their surroundings or more prone to get on the off sides of the other houses. "Of course, sir."

"Thank you." Bail nodded to Celchu as a goodbye as the security officer marched towards the dining hall. Organa hurried towards his office to pen a letter to the Duke and Duchess of House Serrus to congratulate them on their son being chosen. He also extended an invitation to them to have dinner with him, his wife Breha, and Leia the next night, mainly to hash out details of the employment.

Bail was approximately halfway through the letter when Celchu and Serrus entered the room. Organa immediately stopped typing on his computer and stood to greet them. "Thank you, Celchu. I'll take it from here," Bail informed. Celchu bowed respectfully and left the room. "Please take a seat, Marquess Serrus."

The son of Duke Serrus sat in the comfy chair on the other side of Organa's desk, anxiously glancing around the offical's room. The head of security hadn't told him why Bail wanted to see him; although, he could take an educated guess. It didn't make him any less nervous. Something just as easily could be wrong.

Bail took his seat once again and scooted it in, folding his hands on the desk. "Now," he began, "I'm sure you've figured out why I wanted to see you." Asger chewed the inside of his cheek. "You performed outstandingly in the trials, acting swiftly and courteously. You displayed amazing character and skill. If you agree, I would like to emply you as my daughter's personal bodyguard."

Asger placed his hand on his heart and bowed his head. "I'd be honored, sir," he replied.

Organa beamed. "Fantastic!" he exclaimed. "I'll have a shuttle prepared immediately so you can return to your estate and inform your parents of the news. I would be pleased if you and your parents joined my family and I for dinner tomorrow to discuss things in full."

"Of course, they'd be delighted." Asger could not believe this was actually happening.

"I will be informing the Duke and Duchess of the invite, as well as when a shuttle will pick you up. Everything will be taken care of," Bail assured. "All you have to do is prepare your things to be moved."

Asger smiled politely at the older noble. "Thank you, sir. It is a real honor."


	4. Chapter 3

Leia stormed into her room after meeting with her father. _How could he? How dare he?_ she thought. She believed with all her heart that this would end in nothing but frustration and disappointment.

Of course, the princess wasn't surprised, thinking her father didn't believe that she could take care of herself. No matter how many times she'd proven herself to be skilled and highly capable, he didn't seem to get it. Like he'd completely forgotten her time training to fight with a personal instructor, then when she had gotten a data-tape to the rebellion right under the Empire's nose, and that she helped the Lothal rebels with relief aid.

Though apparently none of that mattered because he's assigning her a bodyguard. Leia could barely stomach the word. What can the bodyguard do that she can't do herself? She can fight, she can shoot, she can lie. When Bail had mentioned maybe getting her a bodyguard weeks before, she thought he was joking. Apparently not.

Leia vented her thoughts to her mother as she brushed Leia's long hair. Whenever the young girl was upset as a child, Breha would brush her hair. The action was soothing, like a security blanket. "Your father is simply protective," Breha explained. "Tensions are rising between the Senators and the Emperor, so he's worried. I know it seems like a hindrance, but at least meet who your father has chosen and get to know him. You two may actually get along."

She braided the dark hair down Leia's back and made her look like the princess she was supposed to be, not the warrior she knew she could be.

As Leia followed her mother out of the room, she squared her shoulders and raised her chin. It's what her father would want, and probably her real parents as well. She needed to hold herself like the princess she is, like the queen she will be.

Queen Breha and Princess Leia went to the foyer to greet their guests who they were told upon exiting Leia's room had just been escorted to a speeder after exitting the shuttle sent to pick them up from their estate. The girls entered the foyer together. Bail offered a gentle, sincere smile to his wife and adopted daughter.

"Thank you," he said quietly while looking at Leia. He knew her reaction to being assigned a bodyguard was not what he had hoped for, but Bail was happy for her civility.

In barely any time, the high doors of the estate opened wide allowing five people to enter: the three nobles from House Serrus and two of their personal guards. The Viceroy grinned wide at the sight of the nobles, holding his arms out wide. The duke and duchess stood proud as they glided across the marble flooring, their son following closely behind.

"Welcome to our estate," Bail greeted. He clasped hands with the duke and then the duchess. "It has been long overdue for a visit. How are you fairing in the mountains?"

Duke Garith bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you for having us, Viceroy," he returned. "The mountains hold no shortage of entertainment. They are quite beautiful this time of year."

"Glad to hear you aren't feeling too isolated," Bail replied, gesturing to the hall behind him. "Come, let us eat."

The group followed the Viceroy to the dining hall together, Bail spouting his usual greeting spiel for all guests. Leia could not stop staring at Asger. His stature demanded attention, one can be sure; however, the princess was more frustrated at him than she was impressed.

Bail took his seat at the head of the table. Duke Garith sat at the opposite end as the head of House Serrus. Queen Breha and Duchess Anselma sat to their husbands rights while their children sat to the left. The group was immediately brought drinks upon sitting.

"So, Viceroy," the duchess began, "I am curious as to what brought upon the request for potential suitors for bodyguards. Your initial letter of request and your invitation for dinner did not provide much in the way of explanation." Her voice commanded respect from across the table and she raised her chin and straightened her back.

Alas, the question Bail hated the most but knew would come. As the attendants began serving small appetizers, he answered her question. "As I'm sure you know, Alderaan is being targeted by the Empire as a potential hotspot for rebel activity because so many of our citizens join the Rebellion." He paused for a moment, glancing at everyone present at the table. Leia's jaw clenched as she noticed despair cloud her fathers eyes.

Bail continued. "I worry for every member of the noble families because if the Empire believes our system has any part in the Rebellion, we will be the first to be taken away, not the citizens. The Empire knows well how much our citizens look to the Houses for guidance and safety." Alderaan was well-known for being the soul of the galaxy, a place where citizens were well respected and cared far more deeply for others than many other systems.

"If they even suspect involvement in the other side from any of us, there is no telling how long Alderaan will remain peaceful. I worry first and foremost for my family as they are key to keeping Alderaan's future secure. The princess is next in line for the throne. That is why I asked to employ a bodyguard for my daughter. As Leia will be travelling without me quite often for relief aid and negotiations, I felt it necessary to ensure her protection. Your son, Asger, has displayed tremendous skill and diplomacy, and with your blessing, I would like him to be the bodyguard for Leia."

The nobles from Serrus understood every word perfectly. They understood just how much Bail believed a full-scale war would ensue, but they still had to be sure. "Viceroy, do you really think it will come to war?" Garith asked.

"Unfortunately, I do," Bail answered before picking up his glass and taking a sip of wine. "The younger members of the Houses are key to the future government of Alderaan, however, so we must do our best to make sure they carry on our legacy."

"We accept your request, Viceroy," the duke announced, raising his glass as a toast. "We will permit our eldest son to stay here and serve House Organa."

Breha was the first to return the toast, Anselma second. Leia was last, not pleased with having an official bodyguard, but not saying anything for the sake of her fathers sanity.

After dinner it was recommended that Leia show Asger where he will be sleeping, in the bedroom closest to hers. Truthfully, it wasn't even very close, in the same hall at least, but still not right next door. There was a huge closet, an office, and bathrooms in between, so Leia was appeased in the sense of not being next to a technical stranger at all times.

The walk was mostly quiet as Asger reminisced about the last time he walked through the halls with the princess when they were younger, a good seven years ago. Things had changed in the estate since then. Nothing drastic, but Leia definitely held herself differently, Asger noticed.

By the time they reached Asger's room, Leia was silently fuming. Not only is she forced to have a bodyguard, said bodyguard had not said anything for the whole walk. The silence had slowly been eating away at Leia's mind, letting her stew in her own thoughts, not a good thing to do when someone is mad.

When they reached the door, Leia turned to the taller man, reaching her limit. "Listen closely, Asger," Leia practically growled. "I don't want nor do I need a bodyguard, so stay out of my way while I'm on my missions. Understood?"

"Missions?" Asger repeated, confused. "What sort of missions is a seventeen year old Alderaanian princess going on? If you're referring to missions like the relief aid to Lothal a few years ago, I remember hearing that you got kidnapped by rebels and had your ships stolen. In my professional opinion, it sounds as though you do need help."

Leia narrowed her eyes and raised her chin. "I handled myself pretty well without aid, thank you."

Asger cocked an eyebrow, wanting to retort, but he returned to respectfulness, although tinged with sarcasm. "Your Highness, whether you like it or not, I am your new bodyguard. It would be preferable if we are civil with each other."

Leia's jaw clenched and unclenched a few times before she turned to the door, opened it, and proclaimed, "Welcome to House Organa." Leia then left Asger's side, going to her own room. Asger simply smiled at the young girl's actions, so stubborn in her own right, entering his new room, bags already placed on the bed. Welcome to House Organa indeed.


	5. Chapter 4

Days passed by slowly, with Leia barely looking at her new guard. Every time she left her room, she made a point of not looking his way, as a slight form of nonconformance to her fathers wish. It didn't work very well. Asger noticed the action every time and only smirked. He wasn't offended or irritated, knowing he would probably behave the same way if he were in her shoes.

Then the worst thing Leia could have imagined at that time occurred. Her mother and father left the planet, leaving the advisors and the head of security in charge. Well, Leia held higher rank than they did, but even she knew she wasn't ready to run a planet. So instead the princess made plans to stay as far away from her new bodyguard as possible. Leia knew the Organa estate better than anyone, even her parents, simply from her spending an incredible amount of time running away from her aunts.

The moment Leia, Asger, the advisors, and Celchu had finished bidding the two heads of Alderaan farewell for their journey to a summit on Corellia, Leia ditched her personnel. It was difficult. She walked briskly, trying not to draw too much attention. Asger followed her, per his duties, but lost her in one of the many halls. Technically, Asger wouldn't have lost her if there wasn't a hidden door that he didn't know of, but there it was.

He stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of what to do. The princess had successfully dropped him. Asger's jaw clenched in frustration. In the beginning her stubbornness was funny and understandable, now it was starting to get on his nerves. He shook his head and made his way through the estate, trying to find his charge.

Leia beamed proudly as she ran through the hidden tunnels and passageways, making her way outside to the backyard, where a beautiful fountain had been installed. It was one of her favorite places on the grounds because it was quiet and secluded, surrounded by a hedge maze.

The sky was bright and blue with the sun glaring down on the planet. Golden rays filtered through the trees on the edges of the estate. The air was warm with a cool summer breeze. Leia laughed to herself as the wind flicked her hair as she pulled it out of the two buns. There weren't many instances where she could let her hair flow free, but in the maze and by the fountain were some of them. Leia stripped off her shoes so she could feel the freshly cut grass inbetween her toes. She loved Alderaan, and she wouldn't trade it for the whole galaxy.

In a chest underneath one of the benches, Leia had books hidden, just for moments like this. She didn't have any royal duties, no senatorial duties, and no one around. It was perfect.

But it didn't last long.

Shortly after sitting on the grass, leaning against the edge of the fountain, and getting deeply entrenched in her book, Leia was attacked. The first thing she did was something she would never reveal to anyone: she yelped. Leia dove to the side of the bench, narrowly escaping the edge of a vibroblade.

The dark red clothing of the assassin contrasted starkly with the lush green of Alderaan. The assassin stood slowly from where they had landed in the grass. The mercenary was unfamiliar to Leia, not that she knew many personally, but she knew of the major ones. This one was new, and female. The hood and mask hid any defining details, but the clothing was skin-tight, outlining every curve she had. If Leia hadn't known better, she'd assume it was a Nightsister, but the Nightsisters had been massacred during the Clone Wars.

"There's a nice price on your head, Princess," the assassin said, her voice muffled by the mask. "Maybe your family shouldn't play with the rebellion."

Leia's heart sank. How did a low-life assassin know the Organa's were part of the rebellion? No one would know that besides other rebels. Does that mean the Empire knows?

"Oh, don't look so surprised," the assassin remarked, stalking closer to Leia. "You don't exactly hide it very well. Alderaan just loves losing ships." Leia lifted herself off the ground, still holding her book in hand. It was better than nothing.

Then the assassin attacked. Leia blocked the vibroblade with her book. Ignoring the vibrations coming from the blade that made it deadlier, Leia ripped the blade from her attackers hand as it was stuck in the book. She threw the book over one of the hedges so neither of them could get to it. The assassin simply unsheathed another one.

 _Blast_ , Leia thought. How could she have missed that? Leia dodged the next attack while mentally berating herself. After an intricacy of attacks and dodges, the assassin leaped. She pinned the princess to the ground, the vibroblade hovering in the air above Leia's heart. Leia gripped the assassin's wrists tight, holding them as far away as she could, barely keeping herself alive.

The assassin was tackled, ripping away the blade from the vicinity of Leia. Taking deep breaths, Leia sits up and watches as her new bodyguard quickly incapacitates the assassin. With the assassin unconcious, Asger turns to the princess with an eyebrow raised. "This is what happens when you run away, _Your Highness_ ," Asger stressed.

Leia stood up, brushing away Asger's outstretched hand. "I had everything under control," she countered, placing her hands on her hips.

Asger's eyes widened, not believing it for a second. "That's why a vibroblade was about to go through your heart?"

"It was under control." Leia enunciated each particular syllable.

"Of course, Your Highness." Asger matched her tone perfectly. "Is that what I should tell your father? That you were attacked and almost killed but everything was going well? I can assure you, he won't share the same sentiment."

Leia's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to him. "He won't because he won't be hearing about it."

Scoffing, Asger replied, "He won't be hearing about this? You must be joking. I'm to report to him about your wellbeing and safety. When it comes down to it, princess, I work for your father, the Viceroy, above anyone else. If you have a problem with that, you can tell him exactly why you do. Regardless, he will be told of this incident."

Leia was fuming as she pointed at him. "You dare question my authority? In my own home? You're a guard. You've forsaken your right as a marquess so long as you work for House Organa. If you'd like your authority back, you can return to House Serrus anytime you'd like. But even then you answer to me. You will not tell my father about what has transpired here today. Question me again and I will make sure you never find your way back."

He had never been threatened by a princess before, or anyone for that matter. It threw him for a loop. Especially more so when she stalked off without so much as another word, leaving Asger with the assassin. Or so he thought. Asger turned around to find that the assassin had disappeared. He grabbed the vibroblades from the ground and quickly followed Leia inside. This probably wasn't be the first attempt on the princess's life, and it won't be the last.

Leia shut herself in her room, so Asger went to his own as a palace guard is always stationed outside of her room anyway. This left Asger alone to think of what he had heard the assassin say as he had travelled through the maze to find Leia. _Maybe your family shouldn't play with the rebellion_.

Now, the voice was muffled by a mask, and Asger wasn't exactly right next to them when she said it, but he was completely sure that what he had heard was correct. The Organa's are part of the rebellion? Alderaan did have a lot of defectors, but is House Organa itself actually helping the rebellion? It would make sense if the Empire had suspicions. The Empire had deployed more stormtroopers to Alderaan's cities. Maybe that's why the Viceroy was gone more often, and why they got a lot of their ships taken. In that case, the ships were essentially being given away and not actually stolen.

Asger made up his mind. They were part of the rebellion. And he'd be damned if he didn't help. Asger got up from his chair and left his room, heading towards Leia's. He nodded to the security guard as he knocked on Leia's door. "Come in," Leia's voice rang out. Asger opened the door and entered, ignoring the roll of her eyes when she noticed who had joined her.

Leia sat at her desk reading a book, not acknowledging Asger's presence. Though childish is may be, the act didn't phase the boy. "Is it true that you and your father are members of the Rebel Alliance?" Asger asked after the door closed.

"What makes you think that ridiculous thing?" Leia countered, trying to hint that she had no part in the rebellion.

Asger didn't look convinced and walked closer to the princess. "The rumor has spread all across Alderaan, in full force," Asger explained. "And many members of my house, dignitaries, commoners, and security personnel alike, have joined. More Alderaanians have joined the rebellion than any other planet. It's less like a rumor and more like a call to action for more to join."

She still didn't look up at him. "That means our people don't see eye to eye with the Emperor, not my father and I."

Asger narrowed his eyes. "Are you ever going to drop the politician mask when you're with me? You can trust me. I'm your personal bodyguard. Whether you are part of the rebellion or not, I won't disclose anything you've told me in confidence."

Leia looked him straight in the eyes and saw nothing but earnest warmth. She believed him. She didn't exactly trust him, but he was right. And he did save her life. "Yes."

"Wait, what?" That took him back.

The princess rolled her eyes at Asger and closed her book. She wasn't going to be able to continue reading. "Yes, we're part of the Rebel Alliance."

Asger's face lit up. "Is that why so many Alderaanian ship have been stolen?"

"Yes."

"And why more stormtroopers are being stationed on Alderaan?"

"Yes."

"The Emperor and his lackeys think you are aiding the rebellion?"

"Yes. All the answers are yes, now please stop." He didn't want to, this was the first real conversation the two had had. They've only argued.

"Wait, one more, one more. Why?"

Leia's eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?" She had never heard that question before.

Asger reworded the question. "Why have you joined the rebellion?"

Her gaze shifted downward, an act of vulnerability that Asger hadn't seen from her since they'd met. "We are in a position of power, a position we can use to make a difference. My father remembers the time of the Republic, a time of peace, a time of the Jedi."

Asger's shoulders slumped slightly. He'd heard about the Jedi, too, but not in a way in which they should be revered. "But the Jedi betrayed the Republic."

Leia shook her head. "Not according to my father," she corrected. "He's always told me wonderful stories about them and their heroics, how they would do anything to help innocent people. He grew fairly close to a few of them. Then he watched as troopers gunned down a padawan with no mercy. He also told me he helped rescue a few. Two, if I remember correctly."

"Are they part of the rebellion as well?"

"No, they are in exile. My father only knows where one of them is. He swears on his life that something was at work behind the scenes of the war, and that the Jedi were the ones betrayed. I believe him. I've read a lot about them. Although they were technically religious fanatics, they hardly wavered in their duty to protect. That's why we're part of the rebellion. The Empire has made the galaxy a terrible place. With the Jedi gone, it is our duty to protect the people no matter the cost."

He had one more question. "Can I join you?"


	6. Chapter 5

Viceroy Organa was surprised when he returned to the Organa Estate to his daughter and her new bodyguard having an actual conversation. They were seated in the library, discussing one of the many holobooks on war tactics. It was strange but he didn't question it. In fact, he definitely did not want to jeopardize the new dynamic by pointing it out.

After Bail's return to the estate, Leia and Asger had training sessions and diplomatic missions together. Bail never sanctioned something that would be potentially dangerous or related to the rebellion in any way, until Leia decided otherwise.

The princess walked into her father's office as he was typing up a letter to Mon Mothma about a senate proposition that was riddled with secret messages relating to the Rebel Alliance. Leia drew Bail's attention the moment the door opened and shut behind her. Bail stopped typing and looked up at his daughter. "Is everything all right?" he asked, noticing her slightly worried expression, especially since Leia is usually stoic or displaying anger.

"Do you have a moment to talk?" she replied, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress.

"Of course." Bail moved aside his datapad so his sole focus would be on his daughter.

Leia took a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk as Bail. "I was wondering if there were any Alliance missions I could go on. Like the one for Lothal. Or something." She grew more antsy with each word. She was getting stir crazy by not doing anything useful.

Bail considered his daughter's request carefully. "Are you saying that you trust Asger enough to know about our ties to the rebellion?" he asked slowly.

Leia glanced down at her hands before meeting Bail's eyes once more. "He already knows." Bail was about to speak up, looking quite surprised, but Leia cut him off before he could. "He figured it out on his own and confronted me about it. He's known for months now."

The viceroy calmed considerably. The bodyguard already knew. Asger not knowing about Bail and Leia's involvement with the Rebel Alliance was the entire reason Asger and Leia weren't allowed to go on any rebel-related mission. But if he already knew and hadn't told the Empire? Bail could easily test the young man with an easy rebel mission. The rebel base was always in need of supplies.

"All right," Bail began while folding his hands neatly on his desk. "I will. . . I will sanction a mission." Leia started to look really excited. "But only one. It will be a supply run and nothing more."

While Leia's expression was dejected, she couldn't fault Bail on his decision. Asger was new, he needed to be tested, and so did she. The mission to Lothal was almost a failure and that had been her mission, a mission she planned and executed. But she wouldn't allow this one to fail. She was older, wiser, more experienced, hopefully less impulsive. She almost laughed at the thought. Her impulsion hadn't lessened. This time, though, she had backup who was, regretfully, not a Jedi like Ezra and Kanan, but still capable, nonetheless.

"Thank you." Leia smiled lightly and nodded, rising from the chair and making to leave.

"Leia?" Bail called out as she reached the door.

The princess turned around and looked at her dad. "Yes?"

Bail offered her a small grin. "Be safe." Leia nodded again and left the office. Bail sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair. Having a teenaged daughter is exhausting, but he's glad she's opened up to someone at least a little bit. It seemed hereditary for the Skywalkers to play their secrets close to their hearts. He shook the thought from his head. He needed to find Leia and Asger a mission to complete. Hopefully one that didn't include being chased by a bounty hunter. And hopefully one that would tide Leia's impatience over until she became the next Aleraanian senator, which was soon.

The viceroy scrolled through intercepted transmissions from the Empire about planets and moons, hoping to find one that only needs supplies like food and clothing. Preferably one without rebel pressence so it could be an actual relief mission that he could publically sanction, but Bail knew deep down that he should probably send Leia on a supply run for actual rebels and not just civilians. Or he could have her scout for a new base. The rebel have been on Dantooine for too long. It was only a matter of time before the Empire discovered their location. Yes, it was perfect.

Bail compiled a list of planets that he and Mon Mothma had begun to discuss in secret. The other members of the council hadn't been told that Mon and he were talking about moving, but he knew that they could convince the others easily. Anyone with sentience could realize they had been dug in for too long. Bail gathered the list and made notes regarding each planet. Some had rebel presence, some had little to no inhabitants at all. The ones with cities, Bail was going to have Leia bring supplies to, disguising a scouting mission with relief missions. This would suit her.

After dinner, Bail pulled Leia aside, into his office so no one would overhear. Leia looked at her father expectantly as he pulled out a small drive and handed it to her. "This is a list of potential bases," he explained to her. "You and Asger will scout these planets for what you believe to be the best viable candidate for the Alliance's next base. Some of the planets have cities that are struggling, and while there, you will bring them supplies."

Leia had many questions. "But if it's just me and Asger, then we'll only have one ship, won't we? How can we supply multiple planets with only one ship?" she asked.

"I never said this was going to be a quick mission." Bail raised an eyebrow at her, watching her reaction. This time she was impossible to read. It was impossible to tell if she was elated, confused, or even mad. "You will have a Hammerhead. Between you, Asger, a pilot, and a few droids, everything should be under control, yes?"

Leia hesitated but then nodded eagerly. She was happy to even be leaving the estate. Lately, she had only been allowed to leave the palace when she was travelling to a senate meeting with her father. "Of course," she assured. "You can count on us."

"Good. You can leave whenever you're ready, but it's your job to work out the details." Giving his daughter a curt but proud nod, Bail left his office, ready to read in the library before heading to bed.

Leia stood in his office for a few minutes after Bail had left. She was stunned into silence. Frozen at the prospect of being given a mission. A mission that could actually help the rebellion. A mission that wasn't only a boring supply run. Those definitely helped people, but not for long. Food could only last people a short while. The problem needed to be fixed. The Empire needed to be defeated.

The young princess returned to her quarters to find Asger sitting at her desk reading a holobook with his feet propped up on her desk. Leia stopped dead in her tracks as the door closed behind her. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked at her guard, exasperated. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading," he replied nonchalantly, not looking up from the holobook.

"I see that. And your feet?" she continued, her sass shining through.

Asger smirked and removed his feet from their place on top of her desk without stopping reading. "What'd your father say?"

Leia paused, drawing out the tension and hoping he'd actually pay attention to her instead of some holobook. But she knew how he'd react the moment she spilled the news. "We have a mission."

Asger's head snapped in her direction, eyes wide. "Really?" He sounded surprised, like he didn't believe Bail would actually give the two something important to do. "What is it?"

"Scouting and supplies." Leia made her way to the couch in her room and plopped down on it.

His eyebrows raised. "What needs scouting and who needs supplies?"

"The rebels need scouting for a base, and everyone needs supplies," Leia answered quickly. She wasn't wrong. Everyone affected by the Empire's tyranny needed supplies. And if Leia could, she'd give every innocent everything they needed.

Asger put the holobook on the desk and turned fully to the princess, his new friend. "Wait, your father has tasked you with finding a new base for the rebellion? He trusts a teenager with that?"

Leia looked mildly offended but she understood his apprehension. "Yes, and it's under the guise of relief missions, which makes his daughter the perfect one to do it discreetly."

Asger nodded, having a newfound respect for the viceroy. "So, when are we leaving, princess?"

She rolled her eyes at the title. "A few days. We need to gather supplies and figure out our itinerary."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
